Michael Feldmann
Michael Feldmann was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1428 (13th February 1990) to Episode 1879 (21st June 1994), followed by a brief return in December 2010 and January 2011. He was the son of Elizabeth Feldmann, who later married devious businessman Eric Pollard. He first appeared in Episode 1428 (13th February 1990) and last appeared in Episode 5808 (4th January 2011). He was played by Matthew Vaughan. Biography Backstory Michael Feldmann was born on the 30th July 1966. He grew up in Beckindale and was the eldest son of Elizabeth Feldmann and her husband Mr Feldmann (his first name never revealed). Michael's fathers family were from Germany. A sister Elsa Feldmann was born in 1972. In 1974 Michael was in the Beckindale school nativity play. His father died sometime between 1974 and 1989 and Michael went out to work to help his mother and sister. 1990-1994 Michael Feldmann arrived back in his home village of Beckindale in February 1990 and started work as a farmhand at Emmerdale Farm. He became good friends with Archie Brooks and Nick Bates. He dated Rachel Hughes but then had a one night stand with Zoe Tate who later came out as a lesbian. In 1992 Michael took part in an armed robbery at Home Farm which left Joe Sugden badly injured and fighting for his life. At his mother's wedding to Eric Pollard he was arrested and sent to prison for 4 months. Michael always disapproved of his mothers' marriage to Eric and even punched Eric in the Woolpack once. Eric framed Michael for a crime and Elizabeth was on to Eric. Michael knew this. On the 30th December 1993, Elizabeth and Eric argued and she stormed out, so she could head to Home Farm and tell Frank Tate all about Eric's dealings. That night, a plane crashed on the village, killing several villagers, including Elizabeth. Michael and Eric were told that her body was found in a field. Michael wondered what she was doing in a field. However, Michael, as well as other villagers, had suspected Eric of murder and that he used the plane crash to cover it up. This accusation was strengthened when Eric insisted that Elizabeth was cremated. The suspicion against Eric was also strengthened when Eric's first wife, Eileen appeared, claiming that Eric's marriage to Elizabeth had been bigamous. Michael could not prove Eric killed his mother though but kept trying to. In June 1994 this led to a heated confrontation between Michael and Eric, and the two men had a fight which left Eric unconscious on the floor. Scared that he had killed Eric, Michael swiftly fled the village in Eric's car, which was later found abandoned at the airport, revealing that Michael had fled the country. 1994-2010 - Life away from Emmerdale Michael started a new life abroad, well away from Emmerdale. Michael moved to Spain and spent time in and out of jail. Eric was pleased and relieved that the thorn in his side that was Michael was no longer around to make his life hell in his wild goose chase quest to try and prove Eric killed his mother, something he could not prove. Eric could move on with his life. Michael was not seen or heard from for over 16 years. However he somehow found that Eric had survived the altercation they had in 1994, so waited for a perfect time to plan revenge on him. 2010-2011 In December 2010, 17 years after Elizabeth died in the plane crash, Eric began receiving letters, messages and cards, claiming to be from Elizabeth. Originally suspecting the messages to be sent by Amy Wyatt, it was revealed on 30 December that the messages had instead been sent by Michael. It was Michael who had sneaked into the B&B and signed the guest book as "Elizabeth". Michael, posing as "Elizabeth" asked Eric to meet in the cemetery. Eric reluctantly went to Elizabeth's grave. Michael, who had been spending periods of time in-and-out of jail, confronted Eric at Elizabeth's grave. He later followed Eric back to The Grange, where he again confronted Eric, prompting him to reveal his history to his current wife Val Pollard. Michael then left but said he would return. However, Amy tried to warn Michael off so he then informed her that he wanted Eric to pay him a large sum of money, otherwise he would reveal Eric to be a murderer. Eric told Michael to come in his car with him, and he would pay him off. Eric drove Michael to a remote area, however, and, after an exchange of words, Eric produced a tyre iron, advancing on Michael, who cowered into a corner. The now 65 -year-old Eric getting yobbish was a sight to see. The result of the incident was not revealed. Eric returned to Emmerdale alone, appearing on edge and nervous, telling Val that he had given Michael a lift to the station. In fact, he hadn't dropped him off at the station but he wasn't dead either and turned up on 4 January to confront Eric again. Eric said that he couldn't have any more money and Val told him that he had probably seen the coroner's report that stated his mother was killed by falling debris and that it was time to give up blaming Eric. He agreed and after a calm discussion, Eric persuaded Michael to take the money so he could look after himself. Now knowing the full truth, Michael decided to leave Eric alone forever, so he got in his car and drove out of the village into the night. Eric could move on with his life, knowing him and Michael were finally at peace with one another. Memorable info Birthday 30 July 1966 Full Name '''Michael Feldmann '''First appearance Episode 1428 (13th February 1990) Last appearance Episode 5808 (4th January 2011) Family Father Mr Feldmann (first name never revealed) Mother Elizabeth Pollard Siblings Elsa Chappell. Grandfathers Max Feldmann, Barry Jeffries Nieces/Nephews Alice Bates Aunts Margaret Feldmann See also Gallery Emmei 13 feb 1990.png|Michael's first appearance in 1990. emmie henry wilks michael feldmann.png|Michael is told to leave the Woolpack by Henry Wilks after being rowdy, 1990. Emmie michael feldmann 2010.png|Michael returns in 2010, to get revenge on Eric Pollard. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Feldmann family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Farm hands. Category:1966 births. Category:Convicted Criminals.